Encounter With the Strawhats
by InLoveWithManga
Summary: A young girl suddenly finds the Strawhat crew in her world and ends up in the world of One Piece. This is the story of her adventures. Spoiler Warning: will contain spoilers for later chapters of One Piece.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece  
Spoiler Warnings: at some point this story will include spoilers for some of the most recent chapters of the manga

This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

I was laying in bed. Eyes closed, trying to fall asleep.

"Is this really the place?" said an oddly familiar voice. My eyes flashed open in surprise as my light was flicked on. I quickly put my glasses on and I saw that in the center of my room stood 9 teenagers that were impossibly familiar. These were no cosplayers, of that I was sure. Some of the die-hard fans of the anime had incredibly realistic costumes, but they were no more than that, costumes. These people were no joke. This was the real Strawhat crew.

My eyes were widened in shock, my mouth gaping. I was frozen, not in fear as some would think with a skeleton wearing clothes, a small hairy reindeer creature, and the rest of the odd assortment of people squeezed into my bedroom, but rather in awe, amazement, and surprise. For there stood a group of people that didn't exist in my world, that I had only dreamed of actually meeting.

"Yup. This is her," Luffy stated loudly as he always did or at least as he always did in the anime. I was so engrossed in the excitement of seeing the Strawhat crew that it took me a minute to realize what Luffy had just said.

"Yup. This is her. Yup. This is her. Yup. This is her," the words rebounded through my head. "Her? Is he seriously talking about me? No way. It can't be! I've got to be dreaming. Wait. If I ever think I must be dreaming, I'm always awake. NO WAY!"

"Let's take her back to the ship" exclaimed Luffy. "Zoro you take care of it."

"What, why me?" Zoro called after his captain's retreating figure. All the other crew members started filing out after their captain. I was staring at the crowd now exiting my bedroom when I heard Zoro growl,

"Come on lets go." At the moment I was sitting crossed legged in the middle of my bed, wearing long sleeved pajama top and bottoms. My mouth still hung open and I was in a daze.

"I said lets go!" Zoro's declaration made me come to my senses only to find that he had drawn one of his swords and was pointing it at me about a foot from my neck. Part of me was totally scared witless, another part told me Zoro was a great guy and wouldn't hurt me, and the other part was going on and about impossibilities of Zoro actually being in my bedroom! I should actually be thankful for once for watching so much anime. After watching so many people calmly handle bizarre and dangerous situations, I naturally tried to react the same way. I nodded my head. Okay. So I wasn't cool or anything, but for me that was good. I was naturally rather shy, so I would usually just nod anyway.

Zoro sheathed his sword and nodded his approval. I hung my legs over the side of the bed and scooted off. As I was standing facing my window, I noticed my digital alarm clock said it was 12:00 P.M. I glanced at Zoro and his expression told me I was supposed to follow his crewmates' example and exit my bedroom. As walked though the doorway I flipped the switch and turned off the lights in my room. The hall light wasn't on, but I could still see by the light coming from my living room. I suddenly began to worry about all of this waking up my family. I probably shouldn't be afraid of them waking up, I mean they're my family and I was being taken somewhere by a guy they wouldn't recognize. Also, technically this was my "first time meeting him", but it was ZORO and the STRAWHAT CREW! They could be some creeps who have AMAZING costumes, but why in the world would they go through all that trouble for me? I was trying to be logical and decide what I should do, but I just had to know what was going on, plus the fact that if I didn't go Zoro seriously would attack me. So, I continued down the stairs while mentally debating about what I should do.

As I walked down the stairs I could see that my front door was open a few inches. I figured that they must have went outside. Luckily, my boots and winter coat were by the front door, so I was able to put them on silently without making Zoro cautious of what I was doing. I opened my front door and walked out into the chilly night. Zoro followed me out the door and closed it behind him. My breath was creating steam that swirled in front of my face before disappearing. I could only see by the faint light coming from a few street lamps and the moon. A thin layer of snow covered the ground.

My front yard had foot prints covering almost all of it, but to my right I could see a trail of prints different from the others. Through the middle of this trail was 4 rows of dots and those dots were accompanied by prints shaped like the front of a boot. I realized that the footprints must have been from Nami and Robin walking to and from my house. I started towards the prints I had just discovered. I heard the snow making a slight crunch as Zoro followed behind me. I followed the path down my driveway and down the hill that led to my backyard, the entire time I could hear Zoro not far behind me. It was starting to get darker and more difficult to see. Luckily, the moon did provide some light and I could now follow the trail better because there weren't other footprints around to obscure it.

The path led all the way into the park behind my house. After I was to the right of my shed, it became even darker. I could barely see to make the right turn and I had to be careful of all the sticks on the ground. I swayed a little, but regained my balance quickly. This happens quite often at school, but it was even more embarrassing in front of Zoro. Especially, seeing as people usually didn't notice at school and Zoro was probably watching me in case I decided to suddenly sprint away or something. At least it was dark, maybe he didn't notice.

I followed the path all the way to the woods to the right of the park. I was getting cold and scared. Everything looked pretty creepy in this light and I was headed into the woods now. After walking into the forest about 10 feet, the trail turned to the right. I had been staring at the ground so I could follow the path. I looked up when I saw the turn. In front of me stood the Thousand Sunny. The ship was huge!

* * *

Please Review! I'd really appriciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

* * *

"Come on up you two!" Nami called down to us as she tossed down the ladder.

"Can you climb it?" I heard Zoro ask. I nodded yes and approached the ladder. I grabbed a rung of the ladder not to far above me, with one hand and the rung above that with my other hand. I then stepped onto the ladder and started to climb. After I was a little ways up, I felt Zoro begin climbing as well. When I was in elementary school I was always able to climb to the top of the cargo net, so I knew I should be able to make it up the ladder. So far I was doing fine. The ladder swayed a bit more with Zoro climbing as well, but I could handle it. When I reached the top of the ladder, I grabbed the top of the railing and pulled myself onto the ship. I was slightly tired from the climb, but I felt like I had plenty of energy. Well, it was really late and I tend to get hyper when I'm tired. That added to the adrenaline I was feeling from the weird experience prevented me from feeling too tired. Nami led me to an area with chairs and a table. We sat across from each other. I didn't realize exactly how cold I was until I felt warmth return to my body. I probably didn't notice because of how tired I was and the situation I was in.

"Where is this?" Nami asked. I guess she didn't know how or why she was here either.

"America," I replied, my voice was probably shaking or something, but I couldn't tell. If she heard that my voice was off she didn't say anything, though seeing as I was led here by sword-point she probably thought it was logical fear.

"America," she repeated. "Is that on the Grand Line?"

"No. Um, I think this is a different world than where the Grand Line exists." I replied feeling kind of awkward. Nami looked shocked at first, but she quickly regained her composure. She was used to impossible things happening.

"Why do you say that?" Nami asked calmly.

"Well, here there are stories about your world. Well, actually about your crew. You guys aren't real here." I tried to explain.

"So you're saying there are myths and rumors about us?" Nami reasoned.

"Not exactly. There are books and cartoons showing your adventures. You guys are supposed to be something someone made-up. You know, a work of fiction." I tried to explain the manga and anime about their world.

"Explain." Nami stated. So I told her about the volumes of manga and episodes of anime. I also told her about their fans.

"This must be pretty surprising for you." Nami said. I nodded.

"Can you tell me more about this world?" Nami asked. I then proceeded to tell her about my life, the planet, my government, the currency I use, and anything else I could think of. It took awhile, but not as long as I expected.

"Ok. Wait here." Nami said as she rose from her chair. She left the area and I could hear her calling for everyone. Soon people began sitting down at the table. Robin brought her book in with her and looked at me with curiosity before taking a seat and resuming her reading. Sanji came in next and started flirting with me. He then noticed Robin and began fawning over her. I was sitting there staring at the table, probably blushing. I wasn't used to people acting like that around me and all the compliments made me feel kind of awkward, but still kind of happy. Usopp, Chopper, Franky, and Luffy came in together, Luffy just nodded his head before sitting down and Usopp, Chopper, and Franky looked at me with curiosity before taking their seats. Nami followed Brook in. Brook managed to get out the words, "May I see" before Nami punched him and stated that he should learn some manners. Nami sat in a chair beside me, while Brook took a seat as well. Zoro came after Nami, yawning a little before sitting down. Nami then began to explain to everyone the situation they were in. As the story continued at least once everyone peeked over at me. I was feeling kind of embarrassed. I was probably blushing again, though I don't think people can usually see it when I'm blushing. I really wasn't used to getting this much attention from this many people and I was really nervous. If I would have looked at anything other than the table, I probably would have seen numerous eye sparkles. I could almost hear them as it was. Then Nami asked me what my name was. I glanced up at her before returning my gaze to the table. I hadn't even realized she hadn't known my name.

"Jessica." I replied. Sanji proceeded to say how lovely a name Jessica was. Nami then dismissed everyone except Sanji. Now it was me, Sanji, and Nami sitting around the table. We then started planning about what we were going to do. It was a relief that Sanji was seriously helping us plan and not just trying to flirt with us. I told them about how it was going to be bad if I was missing and about my friends who were also fans of One Piece. We decided that tomorrow I was going to call my friends and have them come over. That was going to be tough, I didn't know if they were free and I would have to convince my mom to let them, or at least one of them come over. Also, were they really going to believe me if I told them the Strawhat crew was at my house or would I be able to convince them to come over if I didn't tell them the truth? After we figured all we could out, Sanji volunteered to walk me back to my yard. I accepted his offer because I didn't really want to be walking through the woods at night, alone. We walked in silence so we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves. Once we reached my yard he silently waved goodbye and we parted ways. I made it into my house and into bed without any trouble. I was really worried. How can I possibly keep this from my parents and still convince them to allow me to spontaneously ask friends over? It took a while for me to fall asleep, but that was usually was the case. Despite all my worries though, I was excited for tomorrow.

* * *

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

* * *

The sound of my front door opening woke me up. I wondered who it was before I remembered what happened last night. I sprung out of bed, grabbed my glasses, and changed into clean clothes quickly. Hopefully my hair didn't look too bad, even though I didn't brush it. Rushing downstairs, I moved toward a new series of noises coming from beyond my dining room. What I saw filled me with surprise and extreme anxiety. Luffy was in my kitchen, but that's not all, my parents and little sister were staring in horror and shock as he stretched his arm to grab some food.

"Luffy!" I spun around to find Nami rushing into the kitchen to hit Luffy upside the head. My little sister than stared at me and mouthed "Luffy." She must have realized who the two strangers in the kitchen were. She wasn't a fan of the show, but she knew about it because of me. Nami then turned to me and apologized, which led to my parents turning to me in confusion. I walked into my dining room and sat down. I then started telling the story, minus the part with Zoro's swords (no need to make them worry more). At the end of the story I asked if I could call my friends Tracey, Melissa, and Rachel and ask them to come over. My mom agreed silently by nodding her head.

I called Tracey and Rachel and told them the Strawhat pirates were at my house. Obviously, they had some doubts, but they knew I wouldn't randomly lie about something like that. They asked their parents and convinced them to drive them over immediately. I also asked Rachel to give me our friend Melissa's phone number. Melissa and I had only started to become closer friends recently. Now that she was the only one of the three that I had a class with, I ended up talking to her a lot more than before. We had never exchanged phone numbers though, and I figured I might have a better chance of convincing her to come over than Rachel would. After I had her number, I called Melissa up and she too, convinced her parents to drive her over.

Nami and Luffy left to get the rest of the crew and my little sister went upstairs to change out of her pajamas. The members of the Strawhat crew arrived 1 or 2 at a time so it wouldn't attract too much attention (though some of the stranger members would attract attention no matter how many of them there were). Luckily, it was still pretty early in the morning on a Saturday, so most people weren't awake to notice. They sat out on my deck so they wouldn't wreck the house. Luffy tried to go down in the yard to play on my swing set, but Nami kept him up on the deck. So Usopp started telling one of his "thrilling adventures". I would have listened to the story as well, but I had to wait for my friends to get to my house. My parents were in the family room talking to each other about the whole situation and my little sister was now with me in the front yard waiting for my friends. My sister was asking questions about One Piece and me. I was answering them as best as I could, when I remembered the background of my iGoogle page, Zoro. I then told her not to tell anyone about it and she agreed. I'm pretty sure my friends don't know I'm a Zoro fan because the two I can usually talk to are big Sanji fans and I talk about him with them. Also, my parents wouldn't usually care about the iGoogle page, but if the actual person was there it could become awkward.

Tracey showed up before I started to find my little sister too annoying. She was very excited, as I would expect her to be. She hurried out of the car and rushed up to me. I smiled and laughed slightly. I asked my sister to keep waiting for the rest of my friends and told Tracey they were on the deck. She quickly opened my door and headed through my house to my deck. I followed after her. On the deck the entire crew had arrived and it was crowded, but not extremely so. Franky and Brook were seated to my right, talking. Far to my left, Sanji was fawning over Nami and Robin, who were sitting in chairs by our table. Usopp was to their right, continuing with his story as Luffy and Chopper sat on the ground, listening with rapt attention. Zoro was napping in the snow to my left, nearly hidden from view. He was leaned up against the wall of the house and the large gray bins we keep our pool supplies in. The bins made it difficult to see him. Tracey was standing there frozen in what I was assuming was shock, amazement, and happiness. She was staring around at all of them and then her eyes locked on Sanji. I expected as much, she was a huge Sanji fan. She unfroze and was about to move forward before I grabbed her wrist.

"Don't run, you'll slip." I warned her. She than started walking quickly towards Sanji. As she got closer she started to run and than glomped him. He was pretty surprised, but he then started singing, "Mellorine!" Melissa approached from behind me. I saw her staring around before she too, unfroze. She started fast-walking toward Sanji as well. She started hugging along him along with Tracey. His nose than began to bleed.

By now, Brook and Franky had stopped talking and were watching my friends hug Sanji. Robin was chuckling and Nami was watching with curiosity and amusement. Luffy and Chopper had glanced up to see what was going on, but were uninterested. Usopp was called back from his surprise by their insistent chants to get back to the story. Zoro was still napping, but his expression would have been hilarious if he was awake. Rachel came running past me and started sprinting toward Sanji. She slipped a little bit, but caught herself. She then added to the group hugging Sanji. He than became a puddle on the ground and Melissa and Tracey stepped back. I was standing there rubbing the back of my head with my right hand, feeling very embarrassed. Everyone but Luffy, Chopper, and Zoro were watching my friends. Most of them then turned to look at me. Rachel hugged Sanji a little longer as a puddle before she too, let go.

She turned her head this back and forth, as if she was searching for something. She then started running again, this time toward the napping Zoro. I then remembered Melissa saying something about Rachel being a Zoro fan. She just bent down a little before springing forward and wrapping her arms around him. Her head was on his chest and her legs and the rest of her body were off to the side. I felt even more embarrassed as I watched the scene. Zoro snored. I giggled a little. Rachel released Zoro, stood up, and brushed the snow off her clothes. I took a deep breath and walked over to my friends to fill them in on the story.

* * *

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

* * *

Usopp had finished his story, so Luffy decided it was time for introductions.

"Who are you?" he asked. My friends then introduced themselves. Luffy then tried to start introducing his crew. He pointed to Usopp and said,

"This is my sharpshooter, Usopp." This would have been normal, except five people had said Usopp. Luffy looked at us and tilted his head. He then pointed to Chopper, and said,

"This is my doctor, Chopper." This time the entire thing was said in unison. Luffy looked at us with his eyes sparkling and exclaimed,

"Join my crew!" Nami than began to reason with Luffy about not having all of us on the crew, but Luffy was, as usual, being stubborn. Eventually, Nami convinced Luffy to only have one of us join the crew. My friends asked(begged) for them to at least take us all to their world with them. Luffy agreed and settled back down looking expectantly at Usopp.

"How are we going to decide who gets to join the crew?" I asked.

"A competition!" Luffy declared, eyes sparkling again.

"Fine," Nami agreed exasperated. "We'll have a competition." Nami, un-puddled Sanji, my friends, and I sat down and started discussing the competition. In the end we decided that Melissa, Tracey, Rachel, and I would be the only ones to participate in the competition, but they would tell their other friends who like One Piece, about the chance to go to the world of One Piece. It was also decided that each current member of the crew would choose one event for the competition. In the end there would be 9 different events in the competition, and at the end the crew would vote. Instead of making the winner be decided by how many wins or points a person had, we decided that during the events and the time in between, the crew members would be able to observe us and see who they wanted as their newest crewmate. I was wondering how I was possibly going to ask my parents to let me go to a different world, when they came through my other back door.

"Do you want to go?" my mom asked. I nodded my head yes a few times. She noticed that I actually said yes, instead of doing my usual shoulder-shrug, I don't know, thing.

"Fine," was all my mom said before she and my dad returned to the house. I was grinning and feeling very happy. Nami went around and asked started asking each crew member about the event they wanted to choose, while my friends and I sat at the table and started talking.

"So what will the people not in the competition do when they get to the world of One Piece?" I asked, careful to avoid bringing up the fact that only one of us was going to be joining the Strawhat crew.

"They might split up and all do their own thing," said Melissa.

"They could make their own pirate crew," said Rachel

"Or maybe they'll look at all the cool things there," suggested Tracey.

"I'm not sure, maybe they'll check out everyone's homes," I added.

We all turned to look when we heard Nami shouting for Zoro to wake up and prodding him, not-too-gently with her foot(in short kicking him awake). Eventually, he cracked one eye open and said,

"What do you want?" Nami then proceeded to tell him what he had missed, with much annoyance and grumbling about him always missing things because of his naps. We went back to chatting. Eventually, Nami finished explaining and got her answer so she walked away from Zoro. Zoro stood up and yawned, apparently deciding to wake up, and sat down at the table my friends and I were currently sitting at. He then propped his legs up on the table and laid back in his seat.

"Oi, love cook, isn't there any sake?" Sanji told him there wasn't any sake and to stop acting so disrespectful around the ladies. Zoro only grunted in response. Sanji probably would have kicked him if Nami hadn't announced that they should start heading back to the ship before people began to wake up.

They began to head back to their ship like they came. I went and told my parents that I would we would be going to their ship. Tracey and Rachel headed over first and then Melissa and I followed. When we arrived at the ship, Melissa proceeded to stare at it with wide eyes. I couldn't blame her and even stared a little myself (I didn't get to see it too well in the dark). We snapped out of it soon and began to climb the ladder they had left down for us. As we climbed, we talked about how we couldn't believe this was happening. As soon as we reached the top of the ladder we saw our friends squealing at something, so we walked over. It turns out that Zoro and Sanji had started one of their usual fights. It was AWESOME to watch! They moved so quickly and it was so cool to see in person, what I had watched so many times. Nami soon showed up and hit the both of them on the head. It made me respect her more for her to have the confidence to come between the two of them like that.

After she had stopped the fight, she brought us to a table and had us sit down. Sanji soon arrived with plates of breakfast for us all. I usually don't eat breakfast (my stomach really doesn't like eating soon after I wake up), but I didn't want to be rude. Also, I really wanted to try some of the food Sanji made, and it smelled so good I had to take a bite. It tasted wonderful and all of my friends thought so too. After the first bite we all looked up at each other, nodded, and grinned before we began devouring the food. Nami sat at the table and ate as well, but I was too focused on the food to pay her much attention. After we finished, too soon for my liking, Sanji cleared the plates. He soon returned to the table and took a seat. We started to discuss how we would hold the events, when they would happen, and where they would take place.

Robin walked up to us with a book. She explained how she had found instances of something similar to the occurrence that had brought the Strawhats to my world. In the book it said it lasted about a month, before everything returned to the original world. We didn't know if it would let us go to their world with them, but we decided that on the day a month from now when the Strawhats would return, we would be on the Thousand Sunny with anything we wanted to try to bring along with us.

* * *

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

* * *

The name of each current crew member had been written on slips of paper and put into a bowl. The paper slips were mixed and names were drawn. Events of the competition would occur in the order the names were drawn. It was decided that Usopp would hold his event first, followed by Sanji, Zoro, Robin, Chopper, Nami, Franky, Brook, and Luffy. Usopp's event would happen next Friday after school, Sanji's would occur on Saturday, and Zoro's would be held Sunday.

Overall, the competition sounded like a good idea to me, but there was one factor of the competition I found annoying. In order for it to be fair, we weren't allowed to know what kind of event it was going to be. They explained that this way, we wouldn't be able to prepare for the upcoming events. It made sense that we shouldn't be able to prepare for the competition because we all had different schedules and it would be unfair if one of us had more time to practice than the others. The part that made it annoying, was the fact that I would end up worrying that I was going to be completely awful at all of the events and end up not joining the crew. Even if I knew what the events were, I would still worry, but at least I would have an idea of what my chances were.

After the order of the events was chosen, we began talking about how the Strawhats were going to live for the next month. They had plenty of supplies, but they wanted to replenish their stock of food while they could. Also, the crew wanted to be able to explore the new world while they were here. Melissa and I were worried about them attracting too much attention, so we did our best to come up with a plan to allow them all to experience our world.

Sanji, Nami, Robin, and Usopp wouldn't be too difficult to disguise as normal Americans. Zoro and Luffy could look like normal Americans, but couldn't be trusted to accept disguising themselves and acting like normal Americans. Brook, Chopper, and Franky were a little too unusual to be able to disguise themselves. Melissa and I figured that we could teach Sanji, Nami, Robin, and Usopp how to blend in and let them walk to the stores near my house. Zoro probably wouldn't care if he couldn't go to the stores, but there was a strong chance he would try to take a walk and get lost. Luffy would want to explore, but would end up attracting a lot of attention and causing a lot of trouble. We asked the more responsible members of the crew to make sure Zoro and Luffy didn't leave the ship. Items, pictures, and videos would be brought to the ship by Sanji, Nami, Robin, Usopp, and I. This would be done so Brook, Chopper, Franky, Luffy, and Zoro wouldn't have to leave the ship to see the new things America had to offer.

Melissa, Tracey, and Rachel would have to return to their houses and I would have to walk home soon. I was given a Den-Den Mushi and taught how to use it. If the crew wanted to get in contact with me, they could call me using their Den-Den Mushi and if my friends wanted to tell the crew something, they could call my phone and I could repeat the message through the Den-Den Mushi.

I walked back to my house with Tracey this time. We talked about how excited we were about being able to go to the world of One Piece and about how great it was to be able to meet the Strawhat crew. She told me how she was worried about explaining this to her parents and I felt grateful that my parents not only knew about the situation, but also supported my desire to go to the world of One Piece. I tried to say something to relieve her worry, but I was never really great at doing things like that, so it probably didn't help her much.

It wasn't long after we returned to my house, that cars arrived to pick up my friends. They waved goodbye as they drove off. I would've stayed on the ship with the Strawhats or returned to the ship now that my friends had left, but I didn't want to have an unfair advantage over my friends. I wanted to win the competition fair and square. I would end up with a guilty conscience if I was able to hang out with the Strawhats more than my friends and that led to me winning the competition and joining the crew.

I walked into the family room and found my mom, dad, and sister sitting there talking. Before they noticed me, I heard that they were talking about how they had to let me go to the world of One Piece, even if it would be hard on them. When they noticed me they invited me into the room. I acted as though I hadn't heard what they had been talking about and told them about what the Strawhats, my friends, and I had planned. We ended up making a list of what I would need in the world of One Piece. We figured that I should start packing immediately and should bring as much as I could.

My mom was going to take me shopping for clothes and shoes and we were going to try to buy a device that would allow me to have wireless internet for my laptop. We hoped that I would be able to email them from the world of One Piece. The fact that the Den-Den Mushi still worked, even though it didn't belong in this world, made us optimistic, but we had no idea if it could allow communication between the two worlds.

When it began getting late, we decided we should get some rest and prepared to go to sleep. I laid in bed thinking of how my family was going to be sad if I went to the world of One Piece and about how I might not even be able to email them once I was there. I knew we would miss each other and might never meet again, but despite that, I still wanted to go. I knew I was not going to change my mind and just stay home, I was going to have the adventure in the world of One Piece that I had always dreamed of.

* * *

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

* * *

I lay in bed feeling drowsy. I didn't want to wake up and was happy that I didn't have to.

"I don't have school today because yesterday my friends came over and that happened on a Saturday. Why did they come over again? Oh yeah, they came to visit someone. The Strawhats. That's right, they came to visit…" I sat up in bed after that though. I can't believe I forgot that the Strawhat crew was living in the woods behind my house.

I took a shower and hurried to get ready for the day. After I was dressed and ready, I headed downstairs. The rest of my family was all up. I usually didn't like to wake up and would have gotten up at a later time if I hadn't remembered about the Strawhats. I was also really glad that I didn't have homework this weekend.

Whenever I get homework on Fridays, I procrastinate and only start working on it that Sunday after I wake up. This is why I usually lay in bed on Sundays trying to fall back to sleep. I'm naturally not a morning person, but on Sundays it is even worse because I lay there thinking about how I don't want to wake up and do my homework. After I decide to finally wake up, I usually finish my homework quickly and have a few hours to do whatever I want. The only time I don't wait until Sunday, is when I have a big project that I feel I won't be able to finish in one day.

I sat down on the couch in my living room and nodded hello to my mom. She was sitting at the dining room table drinking coffee. I don't really like coffee and wasn't planning on eating breakfast, so I didn't really know what to do. Normally, if I didn't have homework I would just watch videos, listen to music, or read something online. With the Strawhats so close though, I didn't really feel like doing any of that. I'd love to head over to the Thousand Sunny, say hello to the crew, eat some more of Sanji's cooking, and hang out with everyone, but I knew that it wouldn't be fair to my friends for me to do that.

So instead of just sitting there wishing I could be with the Strawhats, I figured I should try to start packing. I had to buy clothes and shoes, so I couldn't pack that yet. In the past I had only ever packed for short vacation trips so I was kind of worried. I climbed back upstairs and sat down on my bed. I stared around my room for ideas.

"Am I supposed to bring everything or just a few things? This is making my head hurt. I don't know how much I'm supposed to bring, so I have no idea what to pack. Is there room for all of my stuff? How much are Rachel, Melissa, and Tracey packing? I really don't want to show up with a ton of stuff and find out they each only brought a backpack with basic essentials. I also don't want the reverse to happen and end up with a puny amount compared to them. If I bring everything, where will I put it and how will I be able to bring it to the ship? If I only bring a little, what if I end up missing something essential or keep regretting not bringing something along? My family did say I should bring all I can. Besides once I get there, if I have something I don't need, I could just sell some of it or give it to someone. That sounds like a good idea, I should just pack anything that sounds like it would be useful or that I want to bring along."

So I looked around the room again, this time with a more specific purpose, and noticed my bookshelf. I had really disliked reading until about seventh grade, but after that I started to love to read (kind of weird, right?). I had about 56 books lined up on the bottom two shelves, the top three shelves had dishes on display, that varied in size and color. Most were chapter books, but about a forth of them were manga. There were a few missing because I brought some to school to read and my little sister was borrowing two at the moment(she had recently began to like reading and didn't usually damage the books I let her borrow, but she would usually forget to return them to me). I approached the shelf and bent down. I pulled out all of the One Piece volumes that I owned and put them in a stack to my left. The rest of the books were pulled out a few at a time and placed on the stack as well. I ended up needing to start a second stack to keep the books from toppling over. There were only a few books left on the shelf after I was done (I didn't really like those books and planned on leaving them at home).

I stood up and managed to get my fingers under the book at the bottom of one of the stacks. I lifted the stack up and held it so my arms blocked the books from falling to the side. Taking a step away from the bookshelf, I realized I didn't know where I was trying to bring the books. After setting the stack back down on the floor, I smacked myself in the forehead.

I walked downstairs feeling annoyed with myself and located my mom. I then asked her what I should do with the things I wanted to pack. She told me she was going to need to find boxes that I could put my stuff in and that I should just leave the items that I wanted to pack where they were for now. After a moment of thought, she told me I should make a list of all that I wanted to bring with me and she would help me pack the items on the list into boxes once we had them.

I put all of my books back onto the shelf. I was trying to put them back in the order they had been in before (at one point I had organized them in some way, but I had forgotten how) because I had the strange habit of trying to put things back in the order they were originally in(when I was younger, for no reason, I used to always try to keep my box of colored pencil in the same order they were in when I opened it.) After they were all back on the shelf in a similar manner to how they were before I had wasted my time by removing them from the shelf, I found a notebook and a pencil and began writing my list.

* * *

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

* * *

I was working on the list of things I wanted to pack, when my little sister interrupted me. She walked though my open door and walked in front of me. In her hand was a ringing Den Den Mushi. I quickly picked it up and said,

"Hello?"

"_Jessica_?"

"Yeah?"

"_Where are you_?"

"My house."

"_Why haven't you come over to the ship yet_?"

"I didn't know I was expected to."

"_Well I would have thought… Never mind_"

"_So when are we going to be taught how to blend in around here_?"

"I don't really know."

"_Can't you just come over now and teach us_?"

"I would, but I want Melissa to help me explain everything"

"_Can't she just help you explain over the phone_?"

"Well that would work, but I think she wants to be there in person."

"_Oh_."

"_Do you know when she will be able to come over_?"

"I'm not certain, but I think that if she convinces her parents to accept the situation, she can come over today."

"_O.K. The next time she comes over, make sure the both of you come to the ship and teach us how to blend in."_

"Sure." I gave the Den Den Mushi back to my sister after I was done talking to Nami. There was a knock at the door so I hurried to the and opened it. I found Rachel standing there.

"Hi." I was about to let her inside, when another car pulled up in front of my house. Tracey stepped out and waved to us. I invited my friends and their parents inside. I picked up the phone when it started ringing. It was Melissa saying that she was on her way.

When Melissa arrived my friends and I went upstairs to my bedroom. Melissa and I searched around for anything that could help with disguising the less peculiar members of the Strawhats. I asked Tracey and Rachel to look around for things that might interest the crew and manage to keep Luffy entertained for a while. Since nearly everything in the room would be new to the Strawhats, it was decided that Tracey and Rachel would find a few items that would interest the entire crew(or at least most of it).

As I was searching, I noticed Tracey pulling the first volume of One Piece off the shelf. Rachel walked up beside her and told her it would be a great idea to bring a few volumes for the crew to see. Tracey started flipping through the pages, which caused me to realize something. There were a few pages where it flashed back to Zoro's childhood. This was no big deal to us who had already read all about his promise to Kuina and the different life stories of the other members, but when I thought about it, only the childhoods of a few members were known by the entire crew. The majority of the crew would most likely prefer that their nakama didn't know the details of their past, so I warned my friends to only bring volumes that didn't contain anything that someone might prefer if the rest of the crew didn't see. Also, we mutually agreed that we would try to avoid mentioning information that most of the crew was unaware of.

After the hunt, Melissa and I ended up with a short black wig from my Halloween costume, what little make-up I had, a hat, some of my clothes, a few jackets, and a few pairs of my shoes. I was kind of disappointed at how little the items were going to help, especially when I looked at what Tracey and Rachel were going to bring. They had collected the second volume of One Piece, my camera, my DS, and a pack of gum Rachel had found in her pocket. I knew almost everything we were bringing over was mine and that it was a lot harder to find things for disguises than finding things to interest the crew, but it still made me kind of depressed.

After we brought everything downstairs and sat it on the dining room table, my little sister told us to go to the family room and listen to what our parents wanted to tell us. We looked at each other and shrugged before heading into the family room to see what our parents wanted. I was curious as we sat down on the couch. Our parents were standing across from us glancing at each other. Rachel's mom began speaking,

"We've decided that we're going to allow you all to stay over here on weekends. If they allow it, we think you should sleep on the ship, but if not Jessica's family is willing to let you sleep in their house. We expect you all to be on your best behavior."

By the time the little speech was over we were all grinning and excited. We would now be able to hang out with the Strawhats a lot more often and we might get to practically live on the Thousand Sunny for a while.

"Arigato!" we all exclaimed. "Thank you," my little sister explained for the few parents that wore puzzled expressions. "Can we go ask now?" questioned Rachel, obviously hoping for a yes. Her mom nodded yes and we all sprang up. We almost forgot to bring the items we collected, but luckily we noticed them as we hurried out my back door. We soon realized that we would attract attention if we all ran towards the woods carrying random things in our arms. We were all too impatient to wait until it got dark, so we tried to come up with ideas. I only managed to come up with the idea to empty out my backpack and put the stuff we wanted to bring to the Thousand Sunny in it. Tracey figured we could just run one at a time to the woods when there were no cars driving by on the road to the left of the park. There were no other ideas so we went with her plan. Luckily, it was still somewhat early on a Sunday so their weren't many people up and about.

Rachel went first, Tracey second, and then Melissa third. I had ended up carrying the backpack, so it was a bit annoying to try to dash across the park with it bouncing up and down. Soon, I arrived at the ladder hung down from the Thousand Sunny. I realized that I was going to have to try to climb the ladder with the backpack on. It was even more intimidating because my backpack was the kind that hung near my side instead of on my back. I took a deep breath and figured I should start trying to climb the ladder. The back pack off-balanced me a bit, so I had to shift my weight and keep myself balanced while I climbed. When I got closer to the top I could hear Luffy exclaiming something in excitement. I starting climbing faster when an image of Luffy stretching and sending me flying onto the deck popped into my head(that could probably kill me, or at least really hurt).

Once I climbed aboard the ship, I saw my friends and some of the crew members talking. When I walked up to them Melissa told me the crew had agreed to let us sleep on the ship. I smiled at the news and took off my backpack.

* * *

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

Sorry about the irregular updates. My updating probably isn't going to always be on certain days, but I'll try to update sooner next time.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! VivarieX, ichigo1508, The Flying Lion, and eeveepkmnfan your reviews made my day and made me want to continue writing this story. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

I was kind of afraid to show the items in my backpack. Well, actually I should say I was afraid to show them to a certain member of the crew. To be exact, I was afraid to let Luffy near my camera and DS. I know he wouldn't hurt them on purpose, but knowing him he would get excited, something would happen, and I'd end up with my stuff broken. I felt like I was going to let a little kid play with my electronics. Luffy was a nice person and I could probably trust him to save my life if it was necessary, but I wasn't comfortable trusting him with my easily damaged electronics. I suddenly remembered the time Luffy had caused Nami's Log Pose to go flying over a cliff because he had wanted to see it.

With that on my mind, I brought out the pack of gum. It was a full pack and the front said it had fifteen sticks of gum in it. I began trying to figure out if there was enough for each member of the crew in my head.

"Fifteen minus nine is…" My mind blanked as it usually does when I try do mental math that I don't immediately remember the answer to. It's less that I couldn't figure out the answer and more that my mind was too lazy to try. In an attempt to make it easier on myself I changed the nine to a ten. "O.K. Fifteen minus ten is five. So there will be enough for the crew and with six other sticks of gum, my friends and I can each have a piece and still have two left over. Which is probably a good thing because they might want a demonstration."

After I had done the math, I tapped my friends on their shoulders and told them we had enough for everyone to have a piece. When I was informing them, Luffy walked up to us and asked,

"Enough of what for everyone?"

"Gum," Rachel answered. Luffy just stared at her and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"It's something from our world. We brought a few things we thought you might be interested in." I explained.

"Oh. I get it," stated Luffy looking like he fully understood and nodding his head. Memories of all the times he had done that without understanding anything at all caused me to put my head in my hand for a second before raising it quickly.

I left Rachel, Tracey, and Melissa to attempt explaining it Luffy and walked over to Nami. I moved quickly so I wouldn't become too nervous because of my shyness.

"Hi. Um. Well, we brought over anything we thought could help with the disguises, but it isn't really all that much. Melissa and I will try our best to help you out. Hopefully though, you guys own some clothes that won't stand out too much around here. I was wondering though, if you wouldn't mind if we explained to everyone the items from our world we brought over before we began teaching you guys how to fit in around here." I spoke nervously.

"Sure, no problem. I'd like to see what you brought as well and I'm sure it's the same for the others. I'll go tell Robin and Sanji the plan and make sure their okay with it. Can you do the same for Usopp?" I nodded a yes to Nami before turning to look for said person. Soon noticing him over by Luffy and my friends, I approached and realized that he was trying to help give explain to Luffy.

"Hey, Usopp." I said as I walked up to him. He didn't seem to hear me so I repeated what I said a bit louder as I continued to approach. He turned towards me and asked,

"What's up?"

"Nami is asking Sanji and Robin right now, but I wanted to know if you had any problems with us showing the stuff we brought before we start explaining how to blend in around here."

"No. I'm fine with that. Oh yeah, Before you came over I was just using my extensive experience of explanations to help out your friends. You see when I saw them having understandable difficulty trying to get Luffy to understand, I knew that as a brave warrior of the sea I couldn't leave them to deal with my slow captain alone. My experience and generally ingenious mind have brought me to where I am now, on the edge of a breakthrough. Luffy will soon understand, I guarantee it or my name isn't the Great Captain Usopp. I might even be willing to allow you the spectacular honor of becoming my apprentice. Your first step as my apprentice should be to observe you talented mentor as I give my splendid explanation to Luffy."

After Usopp's lengthy exaggeration I didn't really know what to say or really want to say much of anything if it wasn't necessary, so I just watched as he returned to his task with a confident air. I just brushed off the apprentice thing because I didn't agree, but didn't feel like making a deal out of disagreeing. A few minutes passed as Usopp tried unsuccessfully to accomplish his goal and I was getting impatient. If we didn't hurry there might not be enough time to properly disguise the Strawhats.

Nami walked up behind me and told me everyone was okay with seeing the items first and I told her Usopp had agreed as well. As she walked back to where Sanji was saying something to Robin, I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Luffy we brought you cool things" I tried to use the simplest terms in my explanation.

"Really!" Luffy responded eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, so can you call everyone over so we can show you?" Luffy took off to gather everyone after that. Usopp started claiming that he had taught me everything I know and going on about how great he was. As Chopper walked up, he heard Usopp's claims and began staring at him in awe. Happy at Chopper's response, Usopp started telling him about one of his great adventures. Robin, Nami, and Sanji were chatting nearby. More members of the crew began congregating around my friends and I.

I was starting to feel like I was about to read a report out loud to my class, except I didn't have a printed copy of the report to read from. Trying to ignore my nervousness, I asked my friends how we were going to present what we brought. In our discussion I made sure to stress my worry about the electronics and was relieved when everyone agreed to try to prevent them from being broken.

Everyone who wanted to would be able to take turns trying out the electronics. The plan would be time consuming, but would help ensure the safety of the devices. There were four items, so everyone was going to introduce one while the rest gave any extra information they could come up with. Rachel would start with the gum before I introduced the manga. Next, Melissa would show the camera and Tracey the DS.

The straggling members of the crew had finally arrived and our discussion on how we were going to proceed was complete. My stomach was starting to become sick with apprehension. I was starting to feel eternally grateful Rachel was starting and not me. With the entire crew ready and waiting, we began.

* * *

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

I'm really sorry for taking so long to update! I honestly don't know when I'll update again, but I do know that I want to continue the story.

* * *

The gum was a sticky mess, but at least I didn't get any in my hair. Chopper had loved the sweet stuff and was prancing around doing a happy dance. As a cook, Sanji seemed rather amused by it and it seemed as though he was trying to study it. Usopp was intrigued by its sticky properties and was thinking of several different new inventions that could be created. Nami, Robin, and Franky seemed to like the taste of it. Brook was making a skull joke about how he couldn't taste it because he's a skeleton and Zoro didn't really care much about it.

After placing the gum in his mouth, Luffy had promptly swallowed it. He had then insisted on having more. We figured swallowing his gum probably hadn't hurt him much, so we gave him one of the extra pieces under the condition that he would have to try not to swallow it again. His effort had been commendable, but he did end up swallowing the second piece as well. He had been trying to convince us that we should give him the last extra piece because,

"No one else was going to eat it and he was the captain so he had first priority on seconds," when my little sister popped her head up from the rope ladder and said she'd like the last piece.

I was surprised to suddenly see her, but when I thought about it I realized I should have expected as much. To avoid conflict I didn't try to make her leave and just told her to stay out of the way. We gave her the last stick of gum, but when Luffy kept pestering her for it she gave him half. Satisfied he sat down and patted the spot next to him to signal for my sister to sit down as well. I took a deep breath before I began speaking.

"Um. Well. Uh. Nami told you how in this world there are books and stuff written about your adventures. We brought along one of these books to show you. I don't really know what else to say, so I think it would be best to just show it to you." I glanced around for someone to hand it to, but Luffy wasn't as interested in the book as he had been with the gum, so he was chatting with my sister, and there were several other people who it would make sense to hand it to. I was standing there confused when a hand appeared out of the deck and gestured for me to hand the book to it. I gave it to the hand, which then tossed the book to Robin. She began reading it with Nami and other interested crewmembers began trying to peer at the pages from behind them, but it was crowded and difficult to read so they gave up and resumed their previous positions. Robin questioned Nami if that was what really happened and Nami responded in an awed tone that it was exactly like the actual events, except for the fact that it wasn't from her point of view. The two of them were reading page by page and Luffy appeared to be getting bored, so it was decided that we would move on the camera for the sake of time.

When Melissa finished explaining what the camera could do few people were very interested. We understood when Usopp explained that they were able to take pictures in their world for things like the wanted posters, though in a different way. Usopp and Franky examined it from a mechanical perspective. Usopp slid open the compartment on the bottom and asked us what the things inside were for. I told him they were batteries and Melissa explained what they were for. Usopp and Franky were both fascinated by the idea of the portable energy source. After closing the battery compartment, they pushed a few buttons and turned the dial a bit before asking for directions on how to take a picture. Melissa didn't know how my camera worked so I quickly showed them the steps.

Usopp them turned the lens towards Luffy, snapped a picture of him picking his nose, and laughed triumphantly. When he realized what happened, Luffy rushed over and grabbed the camera and exclaimed that he would get Usopp back by taking a picture of him picking his nose as well. Usopp pointed out that Luffy didn't even know how to use the camera and Luffy insisted that of course he knew how to use it. He pressed random buttons before glancing around and dashing over to my sister for help. When he couldn't remember the steps, he elected my sister to take the picture for him and proceeded to order Usopp to pick his nose so the picture could be taken. Obviously, Usopp refused, so Luffy began whining loudly that Usopp had to listen to him so he could get his revenge. Shortly afterwards Nami hit Luffy upside the head and shouted,

"I'm trying to read so you better be quiet and stop messing around!" My sister whispered something into Luffy's ear, and he smiled and announced we should take group photos.

Several random photos later, the final and most dreaded item was shown to the crew by Tracey. It was miraculous that my DS didn't end up smashed into a million pieces. There were a few close calls, but someone always managed to save it in the nick of time. The crew was fascinated by the idea of the electronics of my world and the fact that it was able to play games.

When Nami and Robin finished reading, they approached Melissa and me and told us that we should start explaining the disguises. Luffy had managed to get hold of the DS and was playing a game. I was extremely reluctant to leave it with him, but I figured he'd be unwilling to part with it without an argument and whining. I asked Tracey and Rachel to keep a close eye on it. I followed Nami and Robin into a separate room for the explanation, with Melissa, Usopp, and Sanji walking behind me.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
